Mole
by S-Michael
Summary: One of Drakken's stupid plans looks like it just might work, so GJ sends Ron in undercover, but he and Shego get too close for the comfort of GJ...


Author's Note: you'll notice that this story is broken down into three "chapters" even though it is all one document. I had originally intended for this thing to be a chapter work, but I decided that the chapters were too short. That's what I get for dividing it based on what had the most dramatic effect, I guess. Still, considering that, the segments asre surprisingly even.

Mole

S-Michael

Chapter One

Kim and Ron were sucked down a tube. They heard a voice: "Don't be afraid, it's--"

"Global Justice?" Kim cut in.

"How did you know?" the voice asked.

"You people are about as subtle as a brick wall," Kim said.

"Honestly, why can't you people just call us, like normal people would?" Ron demanded.

"Well, we have a problem with Drakken," the voice said.

Kim sighed. "What did he steal _this_ time?"

"We're not sure that he stole anything, but something is definitely down. Underworld elements are flocking to him like…well, --"

"Like he was someone who's crazy schemes actually had a chance of working, instead of Drakken?" Kim asked.

"Exactly. Quite frankly, it's making us wonder if they know something we don't."

"Well, how am I supposed to foil his plan when I don't know what it is?" Kim asked.

"We have tried to get a mole into his organization, but so far everyone we have sent has been exposed. Their security is tight."

"Tight security? Drakken _is_ getting on the ball," said Ron.

"Um, that's unfortunate, but that sort of brings us back to square one," Kim said.

"That's why we want Ron to be our mole."

"Me!"

"Him! That has got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Uh, no offense, Ron," Kim amended quickly.

"None taken," Ron said quietly.

"I know how this sounds, but we actually have three very good reasons for thinking that he will succeed where others have failed."

"Oh, really?" asked Kim.

"Firstly, he has a history of supervillainous activity."

"If this is about the time that my essence was switched with Drakken's…well, my essence was switched. I mean, come on, I was blue, for God's sake!" Ron protested.

"Maybe so, but you nearly succeeded where Drakken has always failed. As Kim put it at the time, you made a much better villain than he did. Also, were you not the one who put the Seniors on the path to supervillainy?"

"That was an accident. All I did was comment on how their secret island mansion could easily be made into an evil lair, --"

"Secondly, you are known by the evil community."

"Yeah, known to be my sidekick, and their enemy!" Kim protested.

"A falling out between you two could be arranged."

"And that's supposed to drive me to villainy?" Ron asked.

"That was the idea for your cover story, yes."

"That's stupid," Ron said.

"What's the third reason?" Kim asked.

There was a pause. "The third reason is…that no one would be stupid enough to send a known enemy in as a mole."

"Well, that's just great," Ron said. "There's now way we're doing this."

TWO DAYS LATER

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Ron mumbled.

"You'll never stop me, Kim Possible!" said Will Dew, doing a poor impression of a villain. He was robbing a vault of diamonds and, for some reason, was dressed in a fish outfit.

"I've caught plenty of more impressive fish…" Kim tried to remember what she was supposed to be calling him, "…Whaliak." She was about to launch her net an capture this "villian"…when Ron "accidentally" stumbled into her, causing the net to backfire and capture them both.

"My advice to you, girl, is dump the assistant," Whaliak/Will said. And then he made his getaway.

Kim cut them out of the net. "Damn it, Ron, what was that?"

"Hey, he forgot the jewels, didn't he?" Ron asked his voice raising. It said something about how straight-laced Will was that even when impersonating a villain on assignment, he wouldn't actually go through with the crime.

"But he got away, Ron! Again! Why do the bad guys keep getting away, Ron?"

"What are you implying?" Ron demanded.

"I think that that freak in the fish outfit was right," the phrase "that freak in the fish outfit" wasn't part of the script. "I think it's about time I went solo." She used a grappling hook to get out of there quick. "And you can find your own way home!"

"Fine, then!" Ron shouted at the air. "I don't need you! But we're not friends anymore, you hear that, Kim I'm-So-Perfect Possible? As a matter of fact, we are now enemies!"

The crowd was staring. They had made sure that there was a crowd so that there would be the maximum chance that word of this incident would get to Drakken's ears. They were in London, because it was decided that this needed to be in a place where the people understood English and yet far enough away that he couldn't simply hitchhike home. Ron Stoppable had to look desperate. Still, Ron could feel their eyes on his back as he walked away.

LATER

"Shego," Drakken called, "I just heard that Kim Possible dropped her sidekick, and I think that he could be a valuable ally."

Shego rolled her eyes. "He's never going to join us. Or if he does, it will just be because he's hurt and confused."

"What's wrong with hurt and confused?" Drakken asked.

"It doesn't last. We're not going to get any useful information out of him," Shego said.

"We shall see. Just go recruit him."

"Fine, but you're wasting my time. Come on, aren't we going to go steal some top-secret government thingy or something?"

"Shego. My plan is much too delicate to draw attention to myself by doing something like that."

Shego raised an eyebrow. Was Drakken being…intelligent? She sighed. "Fine, I'll go do it, but damn it, there had better be some violence soon."

NEXT MORNING

Ron was cold, hungry, and had slept in his clothes. "Man, how long is this going to take?" he mumbled under his breath.

"GJ says that they'll pick you up if no one comes for you in a couple weeks," came Wade's disembodied voice through an implant placed deep within Ron's ear. They had also actually put a microscopic camera inside of Ron's eye, as well, so they could see and hear everything he could, and speak to him as well.

"A couple of weeks!" Ron demanded. He somehow managed to shout without raising his voice above a murmur.

Wade cleared his throat. "Don't worry, there will be food periodically --"

"Hey, Stoppable," Shego called, landing in front of him.

"Look surprised! Better idea, be jaded," Wade advised.

"What do you want, Shego? Come to rub in how far I've fallen?" Ron asked cynically.

"I've never noticed, but you are a good actor," Wade said.

"No, Ron. In fact -- and I know I'm barking up the wrong tree -- I'm offering you a job, working for Drakken," Shego said.

"Sure," Ron said.

"Wow, that was easy," Wade said.

"Really?" Shego asked suspiciously. "That's not like you."

Ron shrugged. "Look around you. Right now, a lot of things are sounding good that wouldn't normally."

"Yeah, I guess that that's true." Shego said. "C'mon kid, let's go make you presentable."

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

"Why are you doing this, Ron?" Shego demanded.

"You saw what I was facing in London," Ron shrugged. He was now clean and fed -- and even his clothes were clean.

"Yeah, that _might_ buy your loyalty…until you've been fed and your better sense came back," Shego said.

"Pfft. Yeah, and then I get dumped and am in the exact same position I was in before, except that I don't know where I am and the people here probably don't speak English," Ron said.

"Don't take me for a fool, Stoppable. I know what you are like. You are simply not a villain. And if threats to your safety or comfort were enough to dissuade you, you wouldn't have been Possible's sidekick," Shego said. She grabbed Ron by his shirt. "I'm warning you, if you're a mole --"

"You're not harassing our guest, are you?" Drakken asked.

Shego let go of Ron. "No, Doc."

"Honestly Shego, would you relax?" Drakken said.

"I can't wait to see Kim's face when she sees me working with you. Bet she'll regret dropping me then," Ron said bitterly. "Speaking of which, what are we going to knock over? Something big, top secret, and destructive, no doubt."

"Well, don't spread this around but --"

"Don't tell him, he's a rat!" Shego said.

"What makes you say that?" Drakken asked.

"There is no way that he is legitimate about wanting to work with us, no way in hell," Shego said.

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"Just…just because, trust me on this, Drakken," Shego said. "I know him."

"I know him just as well as you do, Shego," Drakken said.

"Well, yeah, but, I actually pay attention…" Shego trailed off.

"Are you saying that I _don't _pay attention to my enemies?"

"Um…"

Ron changed the subject. "Hey, Drakken, I believe you were about to tell me what it was we were doing here…"

"Don't do it! He's a spy," Shego said.

"Fine, I'll humor you, but if he's going to help us, he's going to have to know what we want him to do," Drakken said, and left.

"Gee, thanks, Shego," Ron said sarcastically.

"Cut it, Ron, I know you aren't for real," Shego said. "Where's that rat of yours?"

"_Rufus_ does not approve of the decision I made," Ron said. In fact, he had left Rufus at home before coming on this mission, fearing for the mole-rat's safety.

LATER

Ron was laying in his bunk, apparently resting.

"Do you have any idea what is making Shego so suspicious of you?" Wade asked.

"Not a clue." Ron's answer, already inaudible, was muffled further by his pillow.

"GJ says this is not something that they had accounted for. Your cover seems unbroken, but Shego is suspicious of you--overly suspicious," Wade said.

"Shego's a fallen hero herself. Maybe she recognizes the signs and don't see them in me," Ron suggested.

Will Dew's voice came through the implant. "We've thought of that, and while it's possible, we think it's something different."

"Like what?" Ron asked.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Ron's mission, so far, was a horrid failure. Every time he got close to getting someone to tell him something about what was going on, Shego would step in and prevent him from learning anything. Pretty soon, everyone got the picture, and no one wanted to go against Drakken's second in command.

Ron had plied a minion named Greg with drinks in order to get him to talk.

"Well, I don't think Shego would want me to tell you, but what the hey? Alright, here's the deal --"

"Don't say a word," Shego checked the ID, "Greg, or else you'll be sorry."

"Alwight, alwight," Greg stumbled off.

"Plying him with drinks? If I didn't know better, I'd swear you were after something."

"Well, what do you expect? You don't tell me anything! Are you _trying_ to drive me away?" Ron really was angry; Shego had been preventing him from learning anything.

"Like you'd go before your mission here was done."

"Why do you think I'm a mole?" Ron demanded, exactly as if it wasn't true.

"I know for a fact that you are not and never will be a supervillain or a supervillian's henchman."

"Why not? What special fact do you know about me that neither I nor anybody else seems to that precludes me from joining forces with you."

She blurted it out before she could stop herself. "Supervillains are idiots, Ron, and you're no idiot."

Mole

S-Michael

Chapter Two

Whatever Ron had expected, it wasn't that. The only thing he could think to say was, "Are you _sure_ you have been paying attention?"

"Ha, ha," Shego said.

"Seriously, that's a strange thing for you to say," Ron said.

"Come with me," Shego said. She led him into an empty corridor, checked to make sure that it was empty, and then said. "Drakken, Monkey Fist, the guy in the skirt, you see a pattern here?"

"Yeah, but _you're_ not like that," Ron said.

"Do you honestly think I believe any of Drakken's plans could work? Do you honestly think I _want_ any of his plans to work? Look the whole reason I decided to become his sidekick was so that I could beat people up."

"Wait. You _want_ Drakken's plan to fail?"

"Where would I be if his plan succeeded? Even if I'm still second in command, the job will entail a lot more paperwork and a lot less fighting. Look, I joined up with Drakken because I knew that there was no way in hell he could ever possibly take over the world. It would be a never-ending battle with powerful foes -- exactly what I was looking for after I got sick of being a hero."

"Why?" Ron asked.

Shego snorted, "You're a superhero --"

"I _was_ a superhero's _sidekick_," Ron corrected.

"Whatever," Shego said crossly. "The point is, did anyone in your hometown appreciate what you did for them? Did the fact that you risk your life facing people like…well, me…in order to make the world safer for them garner you any respect? Did it make it any easier to find a date for prom, or whatever?"

Ron grimaced. "I see your point."

"Yeah. Add to that the fact that I had powers that nobody really understood, which meant that I had powers that everyone was at least a little bit afraid of. I remember in high school trying to get a date, but everyone was ifraid that I'd burn their lips off if they kissed me or something."

"You had your powers _that long_?" Ron asked politely.

"Oh, yeah. And that's not the worst of it. You've met my family, right? Especially my brother, Hego," Shego said.

Ron nodded. "No offense, but they were cartoon characters."

Shego laughed, " That's one way of putting it. But the worst…well, you work with a woman. Tell me, have you ever noticed anyone ever wondering why _she_ was the hero and _you_ were the sidekick?"

"I _worked_ with a woman, --"

"Whatever."

"-- and no, never. No, wait, come to think of it, I remember this one time Mr. Bark-- yeah, like you'd know him!" Ron chided himself. "A teacher of mine," he corrected himself. "Well, for background, I was having an identity crisis of sorts, the whole of why is a long story, but it was around the first time you stole the pan dimensional vortex inducer."

"Oh, yeah, I remember that," Shego said.

"Well, anyway, identity crisis, I wanted to figure out what kind of man I was, and this teacher, he told me that I was…how did he put it?…'a weak, scrawny man, who was saved by a cheerleader on a regular basis,' something like that," Ron said.

"That explains the whole muscleman complex you were having," Shego said.

"Glad you noticed, now lets never speak of it again," Ron said dryly.

Shego smiled. "Scout's honor. And that's the only time Kim's gender ever came up?"

"Well, I think that her grandmother once called it a 'tomboyish phase' but she came around, and besides, she is really old. From another time, you know?" Ron said. "That's really all I can think of."

"Really? Well, either there's things you're not noticing, or Kim is just luckier than I was. It seemed like at every turn, someone had some two-bit opinion about who I was and what I did. I especially remember this Hispanic woman who referred to my superheroing as a mistake because 'you make it so that you don't need a man.'"

Ron's eyes widened. "Ouch. Did you welcome her to the twenty-first century?"

"It wasn't the twenty-first century yet then, but I understand what you're saying," Shego said. "Well, the more I did for these ungrateful wretches, the more I hated them. I did not save the world from an invasion of lizard men from an alternate dimension just to get lip the next day at school, you know?"

"You saved the world from an invasion of lizard men?" Ron asked, awed.

"That's another story. Anyway, the point is, how much of that crap do you have to take before you snap?" Shego said.

"I see your point," Ron said.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're a good listener?" Shego asked.

"Huh?"

"Ha, ha. Look, Ron, tell me, why are you here? I know that you can't be serious about wanting to be a villain. You are not stupid enough to think you can actually gain, you're not petty enough to be doing this out of some sort of misguided vengeance to Kim, and you're not jaded enough to not really care, the way I do."

Ron didn't say anything for a good few seconds. "I…I don't know what to say. I never realized you have such I high opinion of me."

Shego turned away quickly. "Fine, I didn't really expect honesty from you right now, anyway. You're not even honest with Kim, are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you're more than you seem. There are maybe a dozen people in the world who could hold their own against me in a fight. You can do so while looking like a clumsy oaf," Shego said.

"You knew?" Ron asked. "But…even GJ didn't figure it out. And they put their top scientists on it for a time, until they…found something better to do." That was one way of putting it. Then he remembered that GJ could hear everything he was saying -- and so could Kim and Wade.

"Yes, Ron, I know. But I don't really understand. Why do you play the fool? Why make yourself seem less than you can be?" Shego asked.

Ron shrugged. "I guess I don't like the limelight."

"I don't believe that that's the whole truth for an instant, but I'll let it go," Shego said, and she started to leave.

"What? Aren't you going to tell me about the lizard men?" Ron asked.

"What is this? A heart-to-heart? I'm going," Shego said.

"Some other time, then?" Ron asked.

Shego looked over her shoulder, and actually smiled. "Sure, Ron." Then she left.

"Ron…is what she said true?" Wade asked.

"You're supposed to be the genius. You figure it out," Ron murmured, as if talking to himself.

DAYS LATER

Ron and Shego were on a balcony overlooking the sea. For a lair, this place had class. "You know why I called you out here?" Shego asked.

"Are you finally going to trust me enough to tell me what we're doing?"

"No," Shego said.

"Well, I'm guessing it's not to confess your deep and undying love for me," Ron said.

Shego stared at him, a look akin to horror on her face. "Oh, it was a joke. Heh, funny."

"Well, I'm out of ideas," Ron said, noting that something was wrong with her tone of voice when she said that, but not drawing any conclusions from it.

"We're about to perform a series of raids, and if you are to come along, I need to know where your loyalties lie," Shego said.

"Raids?"

"For…things we couldn't make or buy on our own," Shego said. "Look, Ron, I need to know if we can trust you."

"I'll be as loyal as you are," Ron said.

"Ah. I see," Shego said. She sighed.

"When you say 'can we trust you,' do you mean _we_ or do you mean _I_. Because, you can trust me," Ron said.

She looked him in they eye, and they stood there silent for at least a minute. "What does that mean?"

"It means that I haven't told -- and I won't tell -- anyone about your true feelings about Drakken and his plans," Ron said.

"Oh. I see."

"Do you trust me? In that, I mean." Ron could almost see the wheels turning in her head.

"Yes. I do," Shego said.

"Even though you don't know where my loyalties lie?"

"Not even though I _don't_; even though I _do_," Shego said.

Ron sighed. "And if I claimed that I was about to tell you the truth about why I was here, and then told you something, would you believe it?"

"Maybe," Shego said.

"Ron, what the hell are you doing?" Wade demanded, but the truth was that Ron didn't himself know what he was doing.

"And what if I really were a mole, would you expose me or not?" Ron asked.

"There's only one way to find out," Shego said.

"Oh? Are you teasing me? Or testing me? Well, then, I fully intend to betray you at the crucial moment," Ron said.

"Ron, no!" Wade shouted, and Ron slapped himself in the ear.

"Just this stupid little bug," he apologized. "Yes, I am a plant. Well, then, what will it be? Will you expose me, or is my secret safe with you?"

"Why, Ron?" Wade asked.

"I knew that you were a plant for a while, Ron. I even had proof," Shego said. She walked over to the railing and gestured for Ron to join her. "Remembered when you were first here, and I noticed that Rufus wasn't with you?"

"I said that he disapproved of my choice to join with you and Drakken," Ron said.

"Well, I stole the tapes from that heist that guy in the fish outfit pulled -- I assume that it was staged, since the jewels were left at the scene. Rufus had not been with you, even then. So, how could he have disagreed with what your choice in the matter was?"

"I should have admitted to leaving him behind, but then I would have had to explain why I did it," Ron said.

"I'd have just said that he had a cold or something," Shego said.

Ron slapped himself on the forehead, "I am an idiot! Of course! But if you had definitive proof of my treachery, than why not bring it forward?"

Shego sighed. "You did a brave thing in telling me the truth, so I can do the same. You trusted me with your secret, so I will trust you with mine."

"You have a bigger secret than the fact that you actually _want_ Drakken's plans to fail?" Ron asked skeptically.

"Much," Shego said. "Beautiful view, isn't it?"

"That it is," Ron said.

"I didn't tell because I actually look forward to having you work with me. I've wanted to work with you, for either good or ill, for a long time. I've paid you special attention, because…it's still hard to say. At first, I thought you were a bumbling idiot, but then I realized the truth. I knew that there was something special about you, and I don't mean in what you can do, I mean in the way you are. I knew that you wouldn't try to show me up, and not because you were afraid of me. That's not all, though. I think…I think that if I had someone like you, I would never have fallen to evil…someone like you, waiting at home…"

Ron looked at her. "I think that you're going to have to say what you're trying to say very clearly, because it's not computing."

"No way," Wade breathed.

"What I'm saying is that I love you," Shego said.

"You love me?" Ron was stunned.

"Yes, I love you," Shego put her arm around Ron's shoulder. "I have kept my feelings secret, because you are nine years my junior and a minor, not to mention an enemy but it is true."

Ron sighed. "I must love you, too. Why else would I have told you all that I have?"

"But our love is doomed," Shego stated.

"I suppose it is," Ron said. "I am a good guy and have no intention of converting to villainy for real. I don't suppose that you'll be willing to become a good guy again."

"Maybe one day, but that day is not any time soon," Shego said. "I'm having too much fun as a villain."

"Then it is doomed," Ron said.

"Then we should enjoy ourselves while we can," Shego said.

"Speak plainly so that I know that that meant what I think that meant," Ron said.

"Come to bed with me," Shego said.

"That's what I thought it meant. And yes. Take me, Shego; take me now."

Mole

S-Michael

Chapter Three

FIVE DAYS LATER

"The plan isn't going to work," Shego said. "This is Drakken we're talking about. End of story."

"Global Justice obviously doesn't think so, or I wouldn't be here," Ron said. The night of the raids had gone off without a hitch, three days before.

"GJ does not know Drakken. You know what Drakken intends to do with this mass of airships he has created? He's going to launch a full-scale invasion of Canada."

"Why Canada?"

"It has cleaner cities," Shego said.

Ron snorted. "Some evil overlord he'll make."

"Tell me, in the upcoming battle, and I know that you're getting info to GJ somehow, so there will be a battle, which side will you be fighting on?" Shego asked.

Ron didn't answer.

"Oh, I see," Shego said. "Well, it was fun while it lasted."

"We have a few days left," Ron said, cuddling against her.

"How are you going to get messages back to GJ?"

"That I can't tell you," Ron said.

"Good. No matter what our personal feelings for each other may be, we are still on opposing sides. Do not think for an instant that I've stopped spying on you, waiting for you to expose yourself for the mole I know you are," Shego said.

"But you already have my confession," Ron said.

"_We_ do not have your confession; _I _have your confession. It was a thing of love, a thing that you entrusted to me. As your lover, I'll keep that secret, but as your enemy, I'll search for something that I _can_ tell Drakken," Shego said. "Do you understand?"

"I do," Ron said. "I know how you feel. I want this time together that we have had to never end, and yet I cannot be a villain. It's just not something that it is in my nature to be. Even just pretending to be a villain so that I can sabotage Drakken's plans would not work out in the long run. Besides which, there is so much I miss already. My parents, Rufus, Kim."

"Do you love her?"

"Who?"

"Kim?"

"What? No. At least, I don't think I do. Well, it's hard to explain. I'd say that we were 'just friends,' but I don't like the qualifier 'just' being in there. It is a friendship and not a romantic relationship, true, but it is a friendship deeper and more important than many romances, do you know what I mean?"

"Not really, no. Are you saying that you lover her but are not _in_ love with her?"

Ron sighed. "Close enough, but just for the record, you're way off. Tell me, what is it that you see in me?"

"You first."

"That ought to be blindingly obvious," Ron said. "Tough, beautiful, smart, sharp-witted, sharp-tongued, sarcastic, strong willed, strong, mature, and hell, you even have superpowers. Everything about you turns me on. Except when you're trying to kill me, of course. Your turn."

"I told you that if I had had someone like you, I may never have turned to evil," Shego said. "No one ever accepted me as I was, they always wanted to make me into something else, but somehow I knew that you wouldn't have. I noticed that you listed 'sharp-tongued,' 'sarcastic,' and 'strong willed' as turn-_ons_ just now. That says something about the kind of person you are. And it's that kind of thing that I love about you. You wouldn't try to fit me into a mold, or aggrandize yourself at my expense. I knew that with someone like you, I could be myself, and no matter how dark and violent that self was, they would not be scared, and they would not judge me. You know how rare that is?"

"Obviously a lot rarer than I thought, if that's all it takes to impress you," Ron said. "And one more thing, about what I said earlier, about you trying to kill me…"

"When we meet in battle in the future, I siding with Drakken and you with Kim, we will be enemies, and I will not pull any punches," Shego said.

"Good," Ron said, and yawned. "I wouldn't want to limit you." And then he fell asleep, cradled in Shego's arm, so angelic looking, and she stared at him. Those last words were not sarcastic or anything. He meant them. He well and truly meant them. But what did they mean? Were they his way of saying that after this, everything would go back to normal? Was he saying that they should pretend like this whole affair had never happened? No, Shego decided, he was saying something else. Very well, then, do not limit me; and I shall try not to limit you.

THREE NIGHTS LATER

"You know, this airship looks a lot like that weather machine you and Drakken stole that one time," Ron said.

"What are you getting at?" Drakken asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Ron said. "It's just that we stopped you that time. And, well, every time, come to think of it."

"Not _every_ time!" Drakken protested.

"Actually, you're right. There was that one time when I had a lot of money and you stole it…come to think of it, you owe me ninety-nine million dollars!" Ron said.

"What? Oh, come off it! Anyone who caries that kind of money _on them _is begging to be robbed!"

"He has a point," Shego said. "Besides, we'll pay you back when we rule the Earth."

"Coming from you, Shego, I know what that means," Ron said, but he let it go.

"Ron, this is Wade…uh, you're still on _our_ side, right?"

"Excuse me, I've got to go to the bathroom," Ron said. He left the deck and found it. Locking the door. "Yes, Wade, believe it or not, I am still one of the good guys."

"I'm sorry, it's just…well, you've been having sex with Shego, and you told her everything," Wade said.

"Firstly, I told her _almost_ everything. Secondly, have you been listening to what she has told me? Thirdly, You should have turned the cameras off during that part, you little perv," Ron said. "What is it, Wade?"

"GJ is prepared to take down Drakken's forces. Your job is almost done. Look, they need you to stick close to Drakken and Shego, so that they can home in on your signal and capture the ringleaders. Look, um, Ron, if you want to cut bait now, I'll understand. I mean, your actions so far…whatever they may be…have allowed us to gather the information we need to save the world."

"No, I've got to do this, Wade."

"Ron, are you sure?"

"Look, Wade, unless I do everything I can, GJ isn't going to trust me again. Hell, Kim might not even trust me completely, at least not the next time we go after Drakken," Ron said. "More importantly…I have to see that I can do this, Wade, I have to. I have to see that my feelings for Shego won't interfere with me doing my duty. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"No, but then again, I'm just ten. I'm sure that someone older and more mature probably would," Wade said, sounding very mature and sympathetic.

Ron left the bathroom and saw Shego waiting for him. "What are you doing here?"

"I still think you're a mole," Shego said.

"Okay. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Things have been hinted at and said without words between us, and while I have no doubt that we know what each other means, I think that it is important to make sure," Shego said. "When we go out there, we will be enemies again."

"Because you are what you are and I am what I am," Ron said, "and I wouldn't have it any other way. Neither would you."

"That I wouldn't. We must do what we must do. Only if we can be both enemies and lovers without the two truths interfering will our relationship mean anything."

"Because only then are we being true with ourselves and with each other. We cannot sacrifice what we are, for if we do so we will surely wither and no longer be the person the other fell in love with. It will not be easy…"

"…but nothing worth doing is," Ron finished. "I love you, Shego, and in case I don't get the chance to say this later, goodbye."

"Goodbye, my heart, but fear not. We shall see each other again," Shego said. Ron slipped his hands into hers and they stood there, staring into each other's eyes. "Come. Drakken will wonder where we are," and so they returned to the bridge.

"Ah, there you are. Come, now, we're about to land in Ottawa, capital of Canada--or should I say, Drakkanada!"

"You shouldn't. Trust me," Shego said.

"Why can't you just be constructive, just once?" Drakken said.

Ron hid a smile. The vessel lurched to a stop.

"We're here, men! Charge!" Drakken ordered. "Shego! Ron! On me!" Ron followed right behind him, and then something hit him in the back of the head, and he was out cold.

NEXT DAY

What the…? Ron's head throbbed, and he sat up. What the heck? This was his room. No, it was someplace he knew almost as well. It was Kim's room. He heard something. It was Rufus, jabbering away.

"He's up?" came Kim's voice. She entered the room. "Hey, Ron, you alright?"

"Why am I in your bed?" Ron asked.

"I knew that your parents would freak if I brought you home looking like you did last night, so I brought you here instead."

"Where did you sleep?"

"The couch," Kim said.

Ron nodded, then winced. "What happened."

"We lost visual when you were knocked out, but not audio," Kim said. She opened a sound file on her computer, "Here:"

Drakken's voice: "What did you do that for, Shego?"

Shego's voice: "He's a mole. I heard him talking to Wade while he was in the bathroom."

Drakken: "I…I can't believe it. I feel so betrayed."

Shego: "I'll say I told you so later. Now come on, we have a war to win. You, henchman! Put Stoppable here in a gutter somewhere for his friends to find."

"Alive?"

Shego: "Yes, damnit!"

Kim stopped the clip.

"Well," Ron said. Then, "You know, I bet that GJ is running over the clips right now, trying to decide if I am a traitor or not."

"I know you're no traitor, Ron," Kim said.

"They'll be watching me have sex with Shego, over and over again. A gentleman would not have allowed the camera to watch, Kim, but what was I supposed to do? Have sex with one eye closed? That would have been suspicious beyond measure to Shego. I lost my virginity in front of an audience, Kim." Kim didn't know what to say to that, it was obvious. "Say, Kim, I'm hungry; is it breakfast time yet?"

"More like lunch, but yeah. Let's go to Bueno Nacho," Kim said.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up in a minute," Ron said. She looked at him funny. "Don't worry, I've just got something I need to do real quick."

"Okay, Ron," Kim left.

Ron went over to Kim's computer and accessed his email. There was one email:

_Dearest Ron:_

_You may be thinking that knocking you out cold was a dirty trick, and maybe it was, but you know what they say: All's fair in love and war--both of which are aspects of our complex relationship. That's not why I'm writing you, though. (After all, I think you understand.)_

_Drakken has retreated to his new lair (and no, I will not tell you where it is, you little do-gooder) to plan his next conquer the world scheme, and has given all us lackeys two weeks off. I've decided to spend my vacation on a small uncharted island in the Bermuda Triangle (coordinates enclosed), and was thinking that there was no one else I want to spend my vacation with more._

_Come down here and relax, dear heart. You've earned it, after risking your neck for GJ like that. Come, get away from it all. Who knows if we'll ever come back?_

_Shego._

Ron recorded the coordinates and deleted the email. He skipped down to the Bueno Nacho, humming, calculating how many of the seemingly infinite number of people who owed Kim favors owned airplanes.

FIN

Author's Commentary (As If You Care)

This is where normally I'd say what episodes were referenced in this work, but as far as I know, episodes of Kim Possible don't have titles.

The characters may seem a bit OOC, to which the only excuse I have is that I was wound up around the romance and that most of this story was written at around 4AM while under the influence of caffeine. But some of it is just common sense deductions.

I mean, think about it: (1) Shego is too smart to be working for Drakken; in fact, she's too smart to be this kind of criminal. (2) If Ron really were as clumsy as he pretends, he'd have wound up dead a long time ago, considering the work he does. (3) In spite of the fact that he's a superhero's sidekick, Ron gets no respect at school; it is thus logical to believe that a certain heroine-turned-villain began her path to darkness like this.

I should probably mention why I did this. Well, I got the idea while reading a fanfic called Silver, which I still haven't finished because I stopped that to start doing this. I got to the part where Ron defected to the Drakken, and I was thinking, "Man, that would never happen," and then I thought, "But they could be made to think it did…" and the story pretty much wrote itself from there.

Well, thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it. No, wait; I hope you loved it, and will read it again and again and again, and tell all your friends about it, and add it to your favorites list. What?

Anyway, please R&R. My fragile ego depends on it.


End file.
